Fourever
by MyDauntlessCake
Summary: 'Take a person's memories, and you change who they are.' *Alternate ending to Allegiant* Tris is still alive, but she lost her memories after being put in a coma. She forgets everything that took place after the Choosing Ceremony, including Tobias. Will Fourtris truly be forever, even after this event?
1. Chapter 1

**Tris's POV**

I twist and lunge towards the device. The gun goes off and pain races through my body. I don't even know where the bullet hit me.

The sound of Caleb's voice repeating the code for Matthew rings in my head. With a quaking hand I type the numbers in on the keypad: 8-7-4-7-0-7-7-4-6-7

The gun fires again.

More pain, and black edges on my vision, but I still hear Caleb speaking. _The green button. _I start falling to the ground, and at the last second I hit the switch with all the energy I have left.

Numbness takes over my body, and my eyes fill with tears.

_Tobias... I never wanted to leave you._

**Tobias's POV** (after the meeting with Evelyn, Marcus and Johanna)

What concerns me is the troubled look on her face.

"What is it?" I say.

Cara shakes her head.

I dig my fingers into my palm, "Where's Tris?"

"I'm sorry Tobias, she..."

"What _happened_?" Christina says roughly, pushing her way to the front.

"Tris went into the Weapon's Lab instead of Caleb. She survived the death serum, and set off the memory serum, but...she got shot by David. She's in the medical ward right now, unconscious. They don't know if she'll survive." Tears stream silently down her cheeks.

I hear Christina cry out, see Cara embrace her and

all I'm doing is standing still.

_Tris. Don'__t leave me._

_Please._

-2 weeks later-

I pace around the waiting sector of the medical ward, deep in thought. We were told two days ago that she was out of her coma and making good progress.

I stop in my steps for a moment and look at Caleb. His head is in his hands. All of us have been stressed since the incident; I've gotten close to no sleep.

I can't help but blame him for what happened. If he had gone instead... I sigh and sit down. Christina turns towards me and makes an attempt at a smile. "She'll be alright."

"I hope," is all I can manage to get out.

We stay silent.

Cara is nervously twirling her hair around her finger, checking the corridors every few seconds. I'm surprised at how much she cares for Tris. I didn't know an Erudite would be able to be compassionate; to forgive someone so completely, even if that person shot her brother.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of nearing footsteps.

An anxious-looking doctor stops in front of us. "I have some news about Tris," he starts.

I stand up and meet his gaze, preparing for what's next.

"She woke up about half an hour ago and is doing pretty well,"

I feel relief flood my body. _She's okay._

He continues, "We've transferred her to room F6, where she'll be able to have visitors later."

I can't wait that long. "I have to see her now." I say, starting down the hallway.

"Wait! I haven't told you about her con-"

I don't listen. I run and turn past the corner, stopping in front of her room. Thoughts are flying in my head when I push open the door.

In the middle of the white, sterile space, Tris lies on a hospital bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Her eyes shift to mine once she notices my arrival.

"Tris," I breathe. I rush beside her and lean down to press my lips to hers.

Before I know what's happening, her hand flies out and whips my cheek hard, sending me backward.

"What was that for?" I catch myself and rub the side of my face, in shock.

"What makes you think you can just kiss a complete stranger?" She's backed up against the head of her bed, looking at me with a mixture of disgust and fear.

My eyes widen. "What? This is a joke, right?"

Just then, the doctor rushes in. He takes in the scene before him and starts talking in a low, urgent voice. "Tobias, you didn't let me explain," he takes a breath, "Tris doesn't remember anything. She doesn't know who you are."

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Please be patient when I take forever to update (I'm a perfectionist and I edit so many times + I also get writer's block a lot**

**The story will get better, I promise :) **_(actually idk about that, this is my first fanfic and it's pretty bad lol)_

**Follows, votes and reviews would be appreciated c:**

**(Follow me on Twitter, it's DivergentTri6)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tobias's POV**

"What do you mean, 'she doesn't remember anything'?" I raise my voice.

We're now in the hallway, at the doctor's suggestion. Tris looked lost when we exited, her expression changing from anger to confusion.

"David shot her in the leg and her lower back," he explains, "She managed to survive that, which is great. But when she fell, she received severe trauma to the head. Tris got a very serious concussion, which resulted in amnesia."

I take a deep breath to calm myself. "Is there any chance of her getting her memories back?"

"Yes, we're working on it. A new psychologist transferred here today, and he'll be working with Tris to help her improve over time."

"Alright," I run my hand through hair, "Thanks, ."

Sighing, I head back to the group, wondering if they'll take the news any better than I did.

**Tris's POV**

_The wind rushes around me, and I am falling for what feels like forever. I finally hit the bottom, and a net wraps around my body. I try to catch my breath. _I just jumped off a roof.

_Hands reach out to help me, and I grab the nearest one, pulling myself across. I would've fallen if he hadn't caught me._

_He has deep blue eyes and long eyelashes; a spare upper lip and a full lower lip. Handsome, and...familiar?_

_"What's your name?" he asks._

_"Um..." I hesitate. For some reason, 'Beatrice' just doesn't sound right here._

_"Think about it," a faint smile crosses his face, "You don't get to pick again."_

_"Tris," I say firmly._

_"Make the announcement, Four!" A girl calls out, presumably one of the other instructors._

_Four looks over his shoulder and shouts, "First jumper- Tris!"_

I wake with a start. That was the guy I saw yesterday. Four...or Tobias? I sit up slowly and brush the hair out of my face.

_I don't remember. _That's all I know. The last thing I recall is the Choosing Ceremony, where my brother betrayed our parents and I poured my blood on coals instead of stones. I remember the dauntless train ride, where I met Christina. After that is an empty void.

Someone knocks on the door and opens it a crack. "May I come in?"

"Yeah," I smooth out my shirt, trying to make it appear neater.

A boy wearing a dark blue uniform enters. He's about my age, with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"My name's Logan," he introduces himself. "I'm your psychologist. I'll be seeing you every morning for the next couple of weeks." He explains. "We can start today if you're feeling up to it. I'll just be asking you some questions to see what you remember and maybe trigger some memories,"

"Sure," I nod.

Logan pulls up a chair and sets it beside the bed. "So, can you tell me what you remember?"

"Everything before the Choosing Ceremony. I remember Tori giving me the aptitude test..." My voice fades. I consider whether it's safe or not to tell Logan. I decide to trust him. "She said my results were inconclusive. That I'm Divergent."

"Yes, genetically pure to be exact." Logan smiles at me. "It's a bit complicated; I'm sure your brother will be able to explain it better. He used to be Erudite, after all."

"Used to be." I repeat confusedly.

He rubs the back of his neck and sighs. "A lot has happened, Tris. Let's get back to that later."

I push back my curiosity and continue. "Caleb transferred to Erudite, like you just said, and I went to Dauntless. I had a dream just now about the first part of initiation; jumping off a roof. I was the first one. Four was there too. Or Tobias." I blink.

"That's great," Logan says, jotting down points in his notebook, "You're doing better than we expected." He checks his watch. "This session is going to be cut short, since we want to give you time to see your brother and your friends. Are there any questions you have to ask before I go?"

There's a pause as I think.

"Who is Tobias to me, exactly?" I bite my lip, "He- he tried to kiss me yesterday and I slapped him." My cheeks grow warm.

Logan bursts into laughter and I shoot him a look.

"Tobias is your boyfriend," he answers after he's calmed down a bit.

"Oh," I say dumbly. "He's kind of... intimidating."

Logan grins. "I'm sure he's kinder than he seems. Anyways, Caleb will be coming in soon. I'll see you later, Tris." He winks and heads out the door, still laughing to himself.

**A/N: What do you guys think of Logan? And how do you think the meeting with Tris and Caleb will go?**

**Favourite, follow, and leave a review :) I'll try to update as soon as I can**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris's POV**

I stare out the window of my small room. Endless rows of trees are in the distance, their branches swaying in the breeze. It looks so freeing. I asked to be transferred, so I don't have to be stuck in this lifeless space. I don't think it's helping me get better.

I glance at the clock. The woman in the green uniform said that my brother would be here in 5 minutes. He's always late.

I sigh and set my hand on the transparent glass. The scenery tugs at a memory within me, but I'm too tired to concentrate on whatever it may be.

I hear the door swing open. "Tris?" Caleb's voice cracks.

"Caleb-" I'm cut off by his arms wrapping around me in a tight embrace. Is he...crying?

"What's wrong?" I pat his back awkwardly. I'm not used to showing affection, nor am I much good at it.

"I-I shouldn't have let you go, I was supposed to be the one-" he chokes out, "I'm sorry Tris, I'm a coward. This shouldn't have happened to you," Caleb wipes at his tears.

"It's okay, I'll be fine." I try to find a smile to give him. "I'm sure I can forgive you for whatever you did. Isn't that what the Abnegation always say you should do?"

"I don't deserve it, Tris." Caleb sits down on the bed, looking more tired than I've ever seen him.

"Of course you do," As I say it, I suddenly wonder if it's true; what if whatever he did in the past isn't forgivable? I push the thought aside.

He's finally calmed down. I exhale in relief. Other people's tears make me uncomfortable; it gives me an urge to bang my head against the wall. It's selfish of me, maybe.

There's a brief moment of silence, aside from Caleb's occasional sniffles.

"Could you tell me more about the past?" I change the subject, "Maybe you can help me get some memories back,"

"Yeah, sure," he forces a smile, "What do you want to know?"

I suddenly realize: _My parents._ I haven't noticed their absence all this time. It's like a part of me has been used to it. "Where's mom and dad?"

Caleb's face falls. "Beatrice," his eyes are looking at me with a mixture of sadness and pity. "They're gone."

I'm still, with a blank look on my face once he finishes explaining what happened. The bedsheet is crumpled into a tight ball beneath my hands.

"They sacrificed themselves for me," I say.

"They did," Caleb gently touches my arm, "And they were proud of you, Tris."

"...Thank you for telling me. I had to find out sooner or later, right?" I add in, once I notice his concerned expression. I stand up, and his hand falls away. "I think that's enough for today; the doctor said I should take things slow anyways."

I look at the clock, my vision blurred with tears. "It's past 12, I'm going to head to the cafeteria. I'll see you later, Caleb,"

"Wait- Tris!" He calls after me.

But it's too late. I'm already out of the room, running down the hallway. As I turn the corner, the tears finally fall.

_Why do I feel so alone, like I don't have anyone anymore?_

**Tobias's POV**

I'm in the corridors when Tris rushes out of her room, seeming oblivious to everything around her. Her head is down, but I notice the tears streaming down her face. _What happened?_

I look into her room and discover Caleb standing there, looking lost.

"What did you do to her?" I clench my fists. He was one of the reasons why Tris nearly died, and now here he is making her suffer all over again. She doesn't deserve this.

"Nothing!" Caleb backs away. "Calm down, I just told her about our parents,"

"Don't tell me to calm down," I glare at him. "This is your fault. I'm surprised she doesn't hate you yet, after all that you've done."

He stays silent, and the realization dawns on me. "You didn't tell her about what happened at the Erudite headquarters."

"I was going to, but then she ran out," He looks at the ground.

"You're lying." I try to contain my anger, but it's too late. My fist connects with Caleb's jaw and the impact sends him stumbling backwards.

"You better tell her the truth, and soon."

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! Sorry it was a bit shorter than usual.**

**I love you guys for reading this *gives out Dauntless cake***

**Follow my twitter if you want info on when I update my story! I don't really know how to communicate with you guys on here :/**

**It's DivergentTri6 :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris's POV**

"Oh- sorry Logan," I nearly collide with him. I wasn't looking at where I was going.

He flashes a grin, "It's fine. Hey, how'd the meeting go-?" Logan looks closer at me. "Are you okay? You're crying," his voice is filled with worry.

"It's nothing," I attempt to smile back. "Just my past..." What an oxymoron.

"Oh." He looks away, unsure of how to respond. "If you aren't feeling well, we can cancel the session for tomorrow," he offers.

"No, I'll be alright," I give up on trying to have a positive conversation. "I'm kind of hungry; I'm going to get some food," I wave goodbye to him and head towards the serving line.

As I wait for my turn, I notice someone familiar standing by the doors. _Is that Tobias?_

He starts walking towards me. "Tris," he bites his lip.

"Hi," I don't know what to say. How am I supposed to have a conversation with a "boyfriend" I don't even remember?

"I know the last time we saw each other didn't go too well," as he says this my face heats up. I shouldn't have slapped him that hard...or at all for that matter. "But I was thinking...maybe we could go on a date tonight? To try to get to know each other," His expression looks pained.

This must be harder for him than it is for me. I feel a pang of sadness. If he cares this much, then maybe I did before, too.

"Sure. Where are we meeting?" I surprise myself by agreeing. I would've never done this in Abnegation.

Tobias looks slightly shocked, too. "I'll be in front of the back doors at 8,"

"Okay," I say, "I'll see you then."

"Okay," he repeats. Tobias runs his hand through his hair, looking at me for a moment before he heads out of the cafeteria.

The line has finally moved forward. I grab a container full of salad and something that looks like a piece of meat wedged between two pieces of bread.

"It's a hamburger," someone says behind me. _Christina_. She has a smile on her face. "Here, it tastes better with this," she scoops a spoonful of red sauce onto it.

"Thanks," I say.

As we near the dessert section, Christina asks, "So, what was Four talking to you about?"

"Um..." I put a small plate of strawberries on my tray. "He asked me out on a date."

"He did? He never told me about this..." She mutters, "Anyways, you _have _to let me help you get ready..." She goes on excitedly.

It's quarter to 8 and I'm in Christina's dorm.

"Just one more coat of mascara," All the contents of her cosmetic bag are spilled out across her bunk. "Done," she says.

I look at myself in the small mirror. The eyeliner makes my normally dull, blue eyes look piercing. My hair hangs in soft waves reaching just below my shoulder.

_"See? You're...striking." _A voice echoes in my head.

"I remember," My eyes widen, "That time you did my makeup in the Pit,"

Christina's eyes shine as she pulls me in for a hug, "I hope things can go back to the way they used to be soon. I've missed you, Tris,"

I hug back awkwardly and she laughs. "Once a Stiff, always a Stiff. Hey," she changes the subject, "Logan told me you asked to transfer rooms. You could move in here; right now it's just me and Cara." She looks slightly down. I wonder why that is.

"Yeah, sure," I smile. My eyes dart to the clock. "I should probably go meet Tobias now,"

Christina wiggles her eyebrows, "Have fun," she sings teasingly. I blush and make a face at her before walking out.

"Hey," Tobias turns to face me, "Let's head outside."

We step out the doors into the orchard. The wind carries the scent of apples.

"Is there a reason you decided to come here?" I ask him curiously.

"Not really," He slows down his pace so it's easier for me to keep up. "I just thought it'd be a nice, quiet place for us to talk."

We walk farther down the path and stop in front of a large oak tree. "Will you have any trouble climbing this?" Tobias looks at me, already preparing to head up.

"No, I'll be fine," My movements come naturally, with barely any effort; the training in Dauntless prepared me well for this.

I grab onto a sturdy branch and pull myself up. "It's pretty up here," The city lights shine so brightly I could almost mistake them for stars.

"Yeah," He sits beside me, so close our arms nearly touch. Am I supposed to be used to this proximity?

We're quiet. _What do I talk about? _I panic. _Tris, just think of something...anything._

"How did I do in Dauntless?" I ask, partly out of curiosity and also to end this awkward silence.

He sounds relieved when he answers. "Well..at first you weren't the best fighter," the corner of his mouth twitches up. "But you were smart. You learned your opponent's weaknesses and used that knowledge to defeat them. You could probably kick the crap out of anyone now," he adds, and I laugh.

"What else?"

"You were the fastest to complete the fear simulations," he shifts, and I feel his warmth through the thin fabric of his t-shirt. "It was incredible, how calm you were." Tobias turns to look at me, "Tris...you know you're the bravest person I've ever met," his eyes burn into mine, and I wish I could replace the sadness in them with anything else. Hope, maybe.

I look down nervously, then take his hand. His fingers slide between mine, and we stay like that for a while. This time the silence is comfortable; there's no need for words. The moment is just for us to enjoy.

I look at the scenery around us. This orchard reminds me so much of something...

*****_flashback_*****

"Four!" _Wait, why am I calling out a number? Oh yes, it's his name. _"Four, where are you?"_ I spot him behind a tree. The sight of him makes affection bubble up inside me, and all I want to do is kiss him._

"Tris, are you-" _he starts to ask, but I stop him with my lips. He kisses back, but it's over too quickly and I sigh._

"That was lame. Okay, no it wasn't," _I stand on my tiptoes to try again, but Tobias stops me, pressing a finger to my mouth._

"Tris, what did they do to you? You're acting like a lunatic,"

"That's not very nice of you to say," _I pout._ "Wait!" _I suddenly exclaim, the pieces coming together in my head_, "That's why you like me! Because you aren't nice either! It all makes sense now,"

**_***flashback ends***_**

I flinch. I didn't really want to relive _that _moment.

"What is it?" Tobias notices my sour expression.

I shake my head. "Do you remember that time in Amity when they put me on peace serum? God, I acted like such an idiot," I bury my face in my hands.

Tobias stares at me. "Tris," he draws me toward him and I'm suddenly in his arms, my head resting in the hollow beneath his collarbone. "I'm so happy you're getting it all back," he whispers into my ear.

When he lets go, I notice how cold its gotten out. Maybe it only feels that way because of the absence of him around me.

"Do you want to head down?" Tobias asks, a smile still on his face.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea," I nearly slip when I loose my footing on a weak branch.

"Be careful," his hand rests on my waist, steading me.

"Sorry, I'm feeling a bit dizzy," because of him or something else, I don't know.

We stand together, the pale glow of the moon lighting our faces enough so that I can see every detail; the long eyelashes that frame his deep blue eyes; his hair that's slightly messy from the wind; the way the corners of his mouth naturally turn down, just like mine.

"What are you staring at, Tris?" he asks teasingly, and my face warms even though it's cold out.

"...Tobias?" I say after a while.

"Yes?" He tilts his head back so it's leaning against the trunk of the tree. It's the first time I've seen him look relaxed.

"Was what we had before worth it? Worth trying this hard to get everything back?" I look into his eyes, searching for an answer.

"Yes Tris, it was, and it still is." His gaze meets mine, unbreaking. Tobias gently stokes my cheek with his finger. "Don't give up on us, okay?"

"Okay," Our faces are even closer now, and I'm both nervous and excited for what may happen next. He sets his hand under my ear, moving towards me slowly so I can back out if I want to.

There's barely any space between us now; we share the same breaths. Before I can change my mind, I lean forward and press my lips to his.

**Tobias's POV**

"Was what we had before worth it? Worth trying this hard to get everything back?" Tris looks at me, deep in thought.

"Yes Tris, it was, and it still is." She doesn't know how much pain I'm going through. She may not have died, but I still lost her in a way. She doesn't remember me, and Tris isn't the same person she used to be without those memories and experiences.

I want her closer, but I can't push it. I've been trying to be nice today, in the cafeteria and right now. It's not as difficult as usual for some reason.

I gently stroke her cheek with my thumb. "Don't give up on us okay?"

"Okay," she says, inching closer, not even realizing it. _I need to kiss her, just once... _I hook my hand behind her ear, drawing us towards each other slowly, giving Tris an opportunity to back away if she doesn't want this.

She does the exact opposite of what I expect and leans forward, touching her lips to mine.

"Tris,"I breathe. This is like our first kiss in the chasm; she's hesitant, unsure of what she's doing. I slide my fingers into her hair. She kisses back, more certain this time, and for a moment it feels as if everything is alright again, as if this tragedy hasn't happened and we're still together, unbreakable.

I feel her eyelids flutter a couple of times, and then her body goes lifeless, slumping to the ground.

"Tris!" She looks like she's blacked out."Tris, wake up!"

**A/N: Poor Tris :( Anyways, I hope you guys are happy because that was a LONG update :D (for me anyways) AND THE FOURTRIS KISS ASDHFLLJGS**

**Favourite and comment :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tris's POV**

"Tris..." a voice says worriedly. Someone's arms shift beneath me.

I open my eyes slowly. "What happened?" I mumble. My thoughts are scattered.

"Oh- you're awake! Thank god," Tobias lets out a sigh of relief. "Tris, you blacked out."

"I did?" The last thing I remember was kissing him...and now it's as if a second barely passed and I'm in his arms.

"I'm going to take you to the doctor's for a check up, just in case that was a result of your concussion,"

"Is that really necessary?" I straighten up, "I think I'm fine now. I can walk by myself," I attempt to stand but he tightens his grip.

"I'd feel better if you let me carry you. You might fall again and injure yourself,"

"All right," My head is fuzzy, like the way you feel when someone wakes you up from a deep sleep. I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my cheek on his shoulder. His shirt smells like soap and fresh air.

We're quiet the rest of the way. I can hear the leaves rustling around us in the wind.

Tobias seems to have calmed down a little by the time we reach the compound. He opens the door and steps into the bright lobby.

"Which way to the doctor's office?" he asks the woman behind the front desk.

She points to the left tunnel, barely glancing at us. "Check room C3, he might be in,"

I study Tobias's features as he carries me down the halls. There's a small scar on his cheek. I wonder where he got it from.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asks.

"Sort of... I think I'm well enough to walk on my own." Tobias eyes me skeptically before finally setting me down.

We stop in front of room C3. "Should we knock? It doesn't seem as if anyone's in there," I lean forward and peer into the window. Suddenly, the door opens and I stumble forward.

"Tris-" Someone catches me. It's Logan.

I grip his arms and stabilize myself. "Sorry about that. Again," I apologize, wincing.

"No worries," he laughs, "Are you two looking for Collins?"

"Yes, we are," Tobias steps forward, putting his arm around me.

"He should be returning in a few minutes; just have a seat and wait in here," Logan gives us a small wave before heading out. "I have some things to take care of. See you tomorrow, Tris,"

I sit down in one of the plastic orange chairs. "Aren't you tired, Tobias? You should rest for a bit,"

"I'm okay," he replies absentmindedly, taking a seat across from me. "Who was that?"

"Oh, that's Logan. He's my psychologist. I'm supposed to meet with him every day so I can improve over time,"

"He seems...friendly." Tobias comments.

A few minutes later, the doctor walks in. "Tris needs a checkup, I hear?"

"Yes, she fainted a while ago, and we wanted to see if there was anything serious to be worried about." Tobias answers. "I'm going to wait outside, okay, Tris?"

"Yeah," I nod. "I'll be out soon,"

"Everything seems to be fine," peers at me over his glasses. "You overexerted yourself and it seems like your body can't handle that extra strain just yet."

I nod along to his words. "I'll be more careful in the future,"

He starts putting all the equipment back." You should be fully recovered by tomorrow morning. If you still feel dizzy or anything, just come and visit me. Have a good night,"

"Thank you," I slip out the door.

"You're done," Tobias gets up from his chair, "What did he say?"

"Not much, just that I shouldn't push myself these days since I'm still recovering."

"Maybe that wasn't the best idea for our date then," he says, biting his lip.

"No, it was fun, until the end at least," I laugh.

"Do you want me to drop you off at Christina's dorm?" He offers. "Or you could stay at my place," He notices the look on my face and quickly adds, "You can sleep on the bed; I'll take the couch."

I quickly wipe off whatever expression I have. "That sounds good," I reply, my face turning red.

His eyes shine with amusement as he takes my hand in his, leading the way.

"Here it is," he unlocks the door.

The layout is different for his place. There's a small living room area, along with a separate bathroom and bedroom. Light shines in through the windows, illuminating everything inside.

"You designed it like the Abnegation did," I note.

"It feels more familiar," a small smile tugs at his lips. "And I don't need anything extravagant."

"I'll go get some clothes you can change into; you can wait in the bedroom," Tobias says.

I open the door. There's not much in here, just a bed, a small dresser, and oddly enough, a blue glass sculpture. It looks like falling water.

"Here," Tobias returns a few minutes later with a neat stack of clothes. "I'll leave you to change,"

"Thanks for everything," I look down and bite my lip. "I'm sorry I ruined our date..."

"Tris," his voice sounds surprised, "It wasn't ruined. I'm glad you're okay."

I smile a little. I can see why I liked him before. Why I like him now.

"Maybe you can make it up to me another time?" The corner of his mouth turns up.

"Maybe," I grin teasingly.

"Well, I should go now," he says, but neither of us makes any effort to move. "Good night, Tris."

He leans forward and kisses me softly, lips brushing mine as gently as a feather. I rest my hand on his shoulder. We stay like that for a few seconds before we break apart.

"Good night, Tobias." I whisper, our faces still just inches away from each other.

He finally leaves, closing the door quietly behind him.

I change into the shirt he brought me and climb into bed. The covers smell like home.

_I miss you, mom and dad. But I realized, I'm not alone anymore._

**Tobias's POV**

I check in on her after a while. She's sound asleep, a peaceful expression on her face. She's beautiful. Tris is like the way she was when she first joined Dauntless: quiet, but no doubt a fire burning bright within her.

I'll get her back.

_Tris. I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes._

_I love you._

**A/N: What did you think of this chapter?**

**Did Tobias seem a little jealous of Logan? ;)**

**Review and favourite :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tris's POV**

Light pours in through the windows, shining directly onto my face. I turn, yawning, and when I open my eyes I'm staring at a blue sculpture. The events of last night come flooding back.

_The date with Tobias... kissing him and then blacking out... him offering to let me stay at his place after the check-up._

I smile at the memory. Tobias didn't push me to do anything during our time together. I felt comfortable around him, which is pretty rare considering the fact that I have trouble trusting people. Logan was right; Tobias isn't intimidating once you spend more time with him.

I let out a sigh. I know it must be hard for him to deal with what's happened. I wish I could help him in some way, but I'm still trying to figure out how _I'm_ supposed to cope with all this.

I get up and pad across the room. I hear the sound of a water tap being turned off. Tobias must be up. I turn the doorknob and step into the hallway just as he's just passing by.

"Tris," he sounds surprised to see me.

"Good morning," I take in his appearance. Droplets of water cling to his hair, dripping down onto the floor. He must've just taken a shower. My eyes wander down and I realize that all he has is a towel around his waist. I try not to stare.

"Morning. You're up earlier than I thought you'd be," He walks over to his closet, "Do you want to get breakfast together?"

"That sounds good. What do they have?"

He pulls a shirt over his head. "Pancakes, muffins, everything..." his voice is slightly muffled from the fabric covering his face. "They even have Dauntless cake, although that's not what they call it here,"

I turn away as he changes into jeans. "Cake for breakfast? Isn't that a bit much?"

"True," I can hear the smile in his voice. "Tris, we should still follow what the Abnegation say, but we shouldn't force ourselves to continuing eating bland paste for food."

"I suppose not," I laugh. "Are you done changing?"

Tobias quickly dries off his hair with a towel. "Yeah, let's go,"

We sit down at a table, our trays piled high with food. "How am I supposed to finish all of this?" I stare at the mountain of cake.

"If you can't eat it all, just give it to me," he replies.

"Hey guys," Christina waves happily at us before sitting down across from me.

"Hi," I say. Tobias nods at her, unable to speak with his mouth full.

"So, how was your date yesterday?" She props her arms on the table, leaning forward attentively.

"It was great," I answer. I see Tobias's lips turn up from the corner of my eye. "Except for the fact that I fainted mid-way,"

"What?" Christina's eyes widen. She starts laughing. "I'm sorry, but that's pretty funny. Are you okay?"

I roll my eyes and take a sip of water. "I'm fine now,"

"Where were you last night?" Christina lowers her voice, not wanting Tobias to hear. He doesn't seem to be paying attention to our conversation anyway; he's too absorbed in the cake in front of him. "I thought you'd be staying at our dorm,"

"Tobias invited me to stay over at his place," I answer.

Christina raises an eyebrow. "I didn't expect you guys to get together that quickly."

"No!" I exclaim, getting the attention of a few people around us. "We didn't..._do _anything. He was really nice, actually." I smile a little.

She sighs and flutters her eyelashes mockingly. "You two are a true love story," She laughs. "But I'm really happy for you. You're great together."

"Thanks. Oh," I glance at my watch. "I have to meet Logan in 5 minutes. I should get going," I say goodbye and head towards the exit.

"Wait, Tris," Tobias runs up beside me. "Will you be staying over again tonight?"

I bite my lip. "No, I don't think so... I'll be at Christina's dorm."

There's a hint of disappointment in his eyes. "Alright. Well, I'll see you later. Have a good session," He leans down and gently presses a kiss to my forehead.

I walk quickly down the halls, avoiding the gaze of the other patients and workers. My case was supposed to be kept confidential, but somehow it got out and now everyone knows. They regard me as if I'm fragile and unstable; like I'm going to shatter any second.

Someone is yelling down at the end of the corridor. _What's happening? _An old man clutches his chest, wailing in pain. He looks directly at me. A second later, the light leaves his eyes and he's slumping to the ground.

_Just like Will._

*****_flashback_*****

_I point the gun into the alleyway and fire blindly. I can only hear one set of footsteps now. I train my eyes on the Dauntless soldier, and shock hits me when I realize who it is. _It's Will. _His eyes are blank, and he aims his weapon for me._

_Before his fingers can press the trigger, I shoot him. He collapses to the ground, dead. I know he is because the bullet hit him in the head. That's where I aimed for._

_I shot him. My friend Will, with the celery green eyes and friendly laugh is gone. All because of me._

*****_flashback ends_*****

I collapse to the floor, heart heavy with grief. Sobs wrack my body. What other horrible things have I done that I can't remember?


	7. Chapter 7

"Tris!" Logan rushes towards me. "Calm down, everything will be all right," He tugs on my arm, trying to persuade me to get up. I don't budge.

Logan gently lifts me off the floor and carries me into an empty room. I hear the door shut behind him.

I sit on the bed, staring at my hands until I finally stop crying, stop shaking.

"Hey," his blue eyes meet mine. It suddenly strikes me that they're almost the same shade as Tobias's. A bit lighter, maybe. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" His tone is soft, not pressuring at all.

I wipe my face on my sleeve. "I think that would help." I begin describing the memory. "It was during the Erudite simulation. I was running to the building where my dad and brother were. There was someone chasing me down an alley and... it turned out to be my friend. Will."

"What did you do then?" He asks.

"I- I shot him." One more tear slips down my cheek. "I just don't know what I'm capable of anymore." I focus my gaze aimlessly at the wall. I've never felt this tired before.

"I'm sure anyone would've done it in that situation.. No one can blame you for taking that sort of action."

"But I still blame myself. I chose _my _life over his; isn't there something wrong with that?" I turn to look at him.

He doesn't seem to have a response. Instead, he wraps his arm my shoulder comfortingly. We sit in silence like that for a while.

"Tris," Logan finally speaks. "That action doesn't define you. Don't let what happened in the past have an effect on who you are now." He smiles apologetically. "I'm sorry, that sounded really cheesy."

"No, it didn't. Logan...thanks for always helping me. You know how to cheer me up." I laugh a little. "I'm sure I'm making a really good impression; every time we see each other I'm either bumping into you or crying,"

"It's not a big deal." He grins. "You should head back to your dorm, rest for a while. We'll discuss your progress some other time."

"That sounds like a good idea. See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow," Logan hugs me. I'm surprised at his sudden action, but I relax after a few seconds.

For some reason I get the feeling that I'm being watched, only when I look out the window, no one's there.

I discover that the dorm is empty. I'm grateful for that. I don't want anyone to see me in this state.

I grab a spare blanket from the closet and lay down on an empty bunk. Sleep takes me within minutes.

"No, I'm sure he likes you. You should ask if he's free sometime," I stir at the sound of Christina's voice.

"That's just going to ruin everything. We're working together on a new piece right now and how would we be able to communicate clearly after an unsuccessful date? Besides, I should be concentrating my energy on getting that new position, not on some guy."

"'Unsuccessful date?'" Christina asks.

Someone sighs. "You know, if it's awkward the entire time or something." I don't recognize the voice. I turn around, rubbing my eyes.

"Oh, Tris, you're up." Christina notices. "How long have you been asleep? The cafe's about to serve dinner,"

I sit up slowly. "I had no idea it was that long. I came here a while after break-" I stop. The girl in front of me looks exactly like Will.

She stares at me with a cautious expression. "Are you all right, Tris? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

She has no idea. I try to compose myself. "I'm fine," I search my brain for a memory of her. Nothing. But I know she must be related to Will, since their appearances are so similar.

"If you say so..." She doesn't sound very sure. "I'll save us some seats, okay?" She slips out the door.

Once the door is closed, Christina says "You don't remember Cara, do you?"

I shake my head. "No, I don't. She's related to Will, isn't she?"

"Cara is Will's older sister." She tilts her head. She looks like she wants to ask more, but instead she drops the subject. "Let's not keep everyone waiting. Are you hungry?" She loops her arm through mine.

*6 hours passed*

I wake up in the middle of the night, gasping for air. All that replayed in my dream were scenes of the deaths I'd caused. The worst part is, I don't even know who most of the people are. I killed strangers without a second thought.

I hug my knees to my body, staying in that position until the strangled feeling leaves me. I can't stay in here; I need to be somewhere else.

Before I realize what's happening, I'm in front of Tobias's room. I knock on the door tentatively. _Why did I come here? _I think. I lean against the wall as I wait, pressing my hand against the cool surface.

The door opens a minute later. Tobias's hair is disheveled and his shirt is only pulled halfway down his chest. He looks at me curiously. "Tris, why are you up so late?"

I bite my lip. "Bad dream."

He takes my hand and brings me into his dorm, closing the door behind us. "Stay here for the night. I'll take the couch-"

"No," He raises an eyebrow. I try to clarify what I mean. "Stay with me. Please."

"Alright," He looks a little surprised, but there's a hint of a smile on his face.

We lie down together on the bed, me facing away from him. I can feel the warmth radiating off of his chest.

I jolt a little when he wraps an arm around me.

"Is this okay or...?" He asks, noticing my reaction.

"Yeah," It's better than okay. I feel safer with him near me; I'm finally able to relax.

In the moment before I drift off to sleep, I suddenly remember a particular situation similar to this one right now.

_"Sleep. I'll fight the bad dreams off if they come to get you."_

_"With what?"_

_"My bare hands, obviously."_

Something stirs within me. It's then that I realize: What we have is real. It's worth it, and I know that we'll stick together no matter how difficult this process may be. I roll around to face him.

"Tobias?"

"Yeah, Tris?"

"I love you." I say simply. And I mean it.

His eyes widen; he wasn't expecting me to say that. Tobias's gaze softens. "I love you too, Tris," He kisses me softly on the top of my head. "Good night,"

Fatigue takes over my body again, and I rest my head against Tobias's chest. "Goodnight..."

**A/N: I'M SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT! I feel so guilty :S**

**Comment what you liked/didn't like about this chapter, I'd love to get some feedback :)**

**Oh by the way, I made a tumblr, so follow me there :) It's 'bemyfourever'**

***Fourever is also on Wattpad if you'd prefer reading this as an ebook :) All the info is the same, just search 'Fourever' by 'MyDauntlessCake'**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tris's POV**

*4 weeks later*

"Do you think you remember everything from before?" Logan taps a pen against his temple. A notebook is balanced on his lap.

"I'm not sure," I shift in my seat. "I feel like I still have some empty gaps."

He jots down a few notes. "That's pretty common. The thing is, you probably won't get the rest of your memories back,"

"Why not?" I furrow my eyebrows.

"Most of them would've resurfaced by this stage. I think the rest might be permanently lost." He bites his lip, deep in thought. "You did receive some very serious head trauma, so maybe that's why you're missing more than patients in other cases,"

"Oh," I look down at my hands. I don't know how to feel. I should be grateful that I even survived my injuries, but I can't help but be selfish and wish that I'd be able to remember everything.

"Tris, you've still made amazing progress," Logan says, noticing my expression.

"Yeah," I force the corners of my mouth to turn up, "That's what matters right?"

He nods, then glances at his watch. "That's it for today."

"Thanks," I'm about to leave when I suddenly remember I wanted to ask him something. I prop open the door with my foot. "Are you going to be at the ball tonight?"

"Yeah, I am, you?"

"Sadly, yes." I groan. "Christina and Cara are forcing me to go dress shopping with them."

He laughs at the face I make. "Sounds like fun."

Christina appears in front of the door. "Tris," She grabs my arm. "You're late, we have to leave for the mall right now!"

"It's not even 11 yet," I stare at her in disbelief.

"Most of the other girls are already there; there won't be any good dresses left. Besides, our trip was already pushed to the last possible day because of you."

Christina notices that I'm not the only one in the room. "Oh, hi Logan,"

"Hey Christina. Well, I don't want to keep Tris from you. You guys have fun," He winks.

I wave to Logan before I'm dragged out the door.

We spot Cara standing in the lobby with Matthew. Her face is animated, and her cheeks turn pink as he sets a hand on her shoulder.

"Is Matthew the one she likes?" I mouth.

Christina nods happily and says, "Aren't they cute together?"

"Sure." I shrug. "They have a lot in common at least." I tilt my head and observe them.

Matthew leaves a moment later and we approach Cara.

"What were you guys talking about?" Christina asks.

"He asked me to go the ball with him," She bits her lip, smiling.

They both start squealing together.

"Come on, what happened to being in a rush?" I head out the door, their chatter sounding behind me.

"Is there any sort of dress that you're looking for?"

"How about one that doesn't make me look sickly pale?" I answer sarcastically.

"Oh, lighten up. Don't you want to see the look on Four's face when you walk into the room wearing a super sexy-"

"_No_." I cut her off. "Can we just get this over with? I'll even cooperate; I'll try on anything you give me,"

"Really?" She and Cara turn to look at each other. After a moment, they start tearing through the racks, discussing whether or not each dress has possibility.

"Too girlie,"

"Nope, she's too flat-chested." That comment earns Christina a glare from me.

"Too long,"

"Too trashy,"

Cara points to a white lace dress. "That one might work,"

After what seems like forever, they finally finish choosing a couple dresses for the each of us. A huge stack is shoved into my arms. I set the pile on the chair and lock the door.

"Remember, we have to see _every_ single one." Christina calls out.

"Great," I mutter. I sigh and begin trying the first dress on.

*8 rejects later*

"Are you done yet, Tris?" Christina asks.

"One second, I just have to fix the zipper..." I step out of the changing room.

"Oh my god, that dress is amazing on you," Christina put her hands on either of my shoulders and turns me around. "What do you think, Cara?"

She inspects my appearance carefully. A wide smile appears on her face. "It looks beautiful. You should definitely get this one."

I look into the mirror. The dress is knee-length with a ruffled neckline. The top half is a deep blue, a dreaming colour. The skirt is made with a thin flowy material, and the white fabric fans behind me as I walk. It surprisingly doesn't look bad in contrast to my pale skin.

"I guess we've all got a dress now." Christina beams. She's chosen a red one-shouldered dress. It looks radiant against her skin; the colour suits her.

Cara's selected a black cocktail dress; it's simple and form-fitting with a small rose on one of the straps.

We make our way to the checkout and pay for the items.

"You're not seeing Tobias later are you?" Christina asks.

"No, I don't think so. His shift doesn't end until an hour before the ball."

"Good." She grins. "We have to get ready together; hair, make-up, nails, everything," My expression must look pained because they both start laughing.

"It'll be fun," Christina loops her arms through mine and Cara's. The three of us walk out of the mall together.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: "I'll try to update regularly from now on" YES JENNY YOU TOOK A WHOLE MONTH**

**YOU ALL HAVE PERMISSION TO BUTTERKNIFE ME**

**Chapter 10 will be up soon (I had most of it and was going to put it all in this chapter but I decided to split it into two)**

**Please leave a review :)**

"Blot." Christina instructs. I do as she says and my lips leave a rosy imprint on the paper. She's curled my hair and done my make-up: two coats of mascara, eyeliner, lipstick and some sort of powder _"So your face won't reflect the light into Tobias's eyes when you kiss,"_.

"We're ready," Christina smiles at our reflection in the mirror.

"I have to admit, I'm a little nervous," Cara twists her gold bracelet up and down her arm. "Do I look okay?" She smooths out her dress.

"You look great," I smile at her. She looks elegant with her blonde hair twisted into a bun. A few strands fall loose and they frame her face, making her jawline appear softer.

"Come on, let's head in," Christina calls to us, already by the doors. The security guard standing outside the entrance gives us a nod and waves us inside.

"This place is beautiful," Cara breathes. I nod in agreement. Everything in the hall is white; the chandeliers, the pillars, the stage. The refreshment table is decorated with a lace tablecloth and tiny trays that hold desserts and fruits.

Christina takes a strawberry and dips it in the chocolate fountain. "This is so good," She immediately takes another. "Try one,"

I wince at the taste. "It's too sweet."

"You're used to eating plain food," She smirks. "Hey, I think that's Tobias over there," Christina gestures to the bar.

My breath catches when I see him. He's dressed in a black tailored suit with a dark blue tie. He runs his hands through his hair; it's styled differently so it stands up slightly in the front, making his eyes more visible.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," I mutter distractedly, heading over to him.

I nearly trip on the way. The room is pretty crowded; I bump into quite a few people. I'm grateful I didn't choose a long dress; it would've gotten caught underneath someone's shoe by now.

I place my hand on his arm. "Tobias,"

His eyes widen when he sees me. "Tris. You look... stunning."

I feel myself blush a bright shade of red. "So do you. Uh- I mean, you look good. Really good."

He gazes at me with an amused expression. "Do you want anything to drink?" He asks.

"Sure."

He hands me a glass of clear, bubbly liquid.

"What is this?" I peer at it curiously.

"Guess."

I take a small sip and a familiar sweet, lemon-y taste tingles down my throat. "It's that Erudite soda we had on our first date right? It doesn't taste that bad this time." I note.

"That's because it's mixed with champagne," he grins.

I spot Matthew waving to us from across the room. He has his arm around Cara, who looks happier than I've ever seen her.

"I'm going to head over, are you coming?" Tobias looks at me expectantly.

I shake my head. "No thanks, I'll stay here,"

"I'll meet you later," he promises, and gives me a swift kiss before heading away.

I finish my drink and order a new one. Just as I'm taking a sip, Cara comes over with a plate of mini pasteries in hand.

"Having fun?" She slides into the vacant chair beside mine.

I shrug. "Are you? You seem really happy with Matthew,"

Cara beams. "Yeah, he's great. It's so easy to talk to him,"

"Is this your first date together?" I ask, popping a raspberry tart into my mouth.

"I don't know if it exactly counts as a date," She bites her lip. "He might not even be interested in me,"

"What are you talking about? Of course he is. Have you seen the way he looks at you?"

Cara's lips turn upwards as her gaze falls on him. Then she lets out a sigh. "Maybe we're better as friends. It seems like he has an attachment to someone else. I think that's the reason behind the necklace he wears underneath his shirt all the time," She looks thoughtful.

"I don't know how you notice all of these things."

She smiles, different emotions settling on her face. "I used to be Erudite, remember?"

The ball's about to end soon, which is good timing since everyone's getting tired.

"Want to dance?" Tobias offers me his hand.

"Oh, I don't think that's a good idea, I'm a terrible dancer-"

"No arguing," he grins. I groan as we step onto the dance floor.

I rest my hands on his shoulders and we begin slowly moving to the beat. He guides us smoothly in the right direction, the skirt of my dress flowing behind us.

_I didn't know he could dance, _I think. _Honestly, what _can't _he do?_

I let the music wash around me; it's a beautiful piano piece.

Tobias tightens his grip around my waist, drawing me closer. "What's your favourite memory of us?" He murmurs in my ears.

"Let me think... Probably the time you took me into your fear landscape."

He raises his eyebrows. "Yes, that was incredibly romantic."

I laugh and rest my cheek against his chest. "You didn't like being trapped in a small box with me?"

"I suppose it was bearable with you there," I can hear the smile in his voice.

"To be honest, I was surprised you trusted me that much. I can't imagine letting someone you barely know, even someone close, see all your fears,"

"You're the only person I knew that would understand," he says simply.

I tilt my head up to meet his gaze. His eyes search mine, and we slowly lean forward, our foreheads touching-

"May I cut in?" Someone asks. The moment breaks. Tobias's eyes flick behind me and his expression becomes guarded.

I turn around to see Logan. "You're here," I smile.

Tobias politely nods to him. Before he walks away, he says under his breath so only I can hear, "Meet me in my apartment after." I nod.

"Nice tie," I comment, setting my hands on Logan's shoulders. The tie is dark green with book covers printed on it.

"What? I like to read," he grins. "This dance isn't too bad, don't you think?" He looks around the room.

"The food is good."

"I didn't know what most of them _were_: Caviar? Abalone? Bay scallops?"

"I thought everyone besides the Abnegation would know what they were," I smile. "Where did you live before you transferred here?"

"A city called New York," he answers. "It's pretty far from here."

"Did they have the faction system?"

Logan shakes his head. "No. I'm pretty sure only one or two other cities besides Chicago had that experiment."

"I think you'd like it in New York." Logan looks as if he's somewhere faraway. "It's busy there, always so alive. There's never a boring moment."

"Do you not like it here?" I tease. "Are your parents still living back there?"

Logan looks away. "They passed away when I was young. A car accident." It's then that I notice a scar, just faintly visible, running along the side of his neck. _Did he get__ that from the accident?_

"I'm sorry." I don't know what to say. I wonder why it's always an instinct to apologize when you hear about someone's death.

"It's alright. I still think of them now and then, but I feel like it's better to focus on the present than the past." His voice has a certain finality that tells me he doesn't want to talk about this subject anymore.

His eyes dart towards the door. "I have to go,"

My expression must look worried because he quickly reassures me, "It's nothing you said; I just have to go meet someone."

"A date?"

"Something like that," He shoots me a quick grin before heading off. "Thanks for the dance, Tris,"

I watch him as he disappears into the crowd. _That was sudden._

My eyes scan over different faces when suddenly I spot someone familiar by the door.

Tan skin. Dark hair. Pretty. For a moment I wonder if I'm imagining things.

It's Nita.


	10. Chapter 10

_What is she doing here? _I think. The last time I heard she was being held in prison for taking part in the bombing.

I clench my fists. She's part of the reason why Uriah is gone. Dead. It's partly Tobias's fault too, but I suppose all people would rather put the blame on someone they dislike rather than someone they love.

I see her slip out the door, and without thinking I begin to follow her.

_Was she looking for someone? Tobias? Or maybe...Logan? _I shake my head. That wouldn't make sense. I doubt they even know each other.

I walk quickly down the corridors, looking in every direction, but it doesn't seem as if anyone's here.

_Maybe I imagined it...?_ _I shouldn't have had those four glasses of champagne... _I might as well head back.

I spin around and suddenly find myself face-to-face with someone.

"Looking for me?" Nita smirks. Her voice is exactly how I remembered it: high-pitched and contemptuous.

"Why aren't you still in jail?" is the first thing that pops out of my mouth.

"They decided I'd served enough punishment," she shrugs nonchalantly.

I notice that her speech is slurred. She must've had too much to drink; Nita's swaying and her eyes are unfocused. She balances herself by holding onto a railing.

"I thought I'd have a little fun tonight, but I couldn't find Tobias," she twirls a strand of hair around her finger.

I clench my teeth. "Nita, just do me a favor and stay away from the both of us."

"Aren't you the one who followed me here?"

I want to slap that smug look off her face.

"We kissed, you know." She says, looking alert all of a sudden.

"What?"

"That time he met me alone at night. We kissed. To be fair, I kissed him first, but he didn't pull away." She pauses, taking in my expression. "I guess he never told you, did he?"

"You're lying. Tobias would never do that." I say, but even I can hear the doubt in my voice. "And we promised we'd always be honest with each other," The last part comes out in a whisper. Is what she said the truth? I don't want to believe it.

I close my eyes. Then again, how many times have Tobias and I lied to each other? Countless.

"Do you actually think Tobias wants to be with someone like _you_?" Nita resumes her pervious composure. "You're pale, scrawny, ordinary. Why would he settle for that?" Each word she says cuts into me like a sharp knife.

I take a deep breath and try to gather my strength. "I'm more than everything you just said. I have my flaws, but that doesn't mean you can act like you're better than me. And don't try to ruin what Tobias and I have. You've already done enough damage to our relationship."

I look directly into her eyes. "I meant what I said before. Don't come near us ever again." I turn on my heel, wanting to forget this whole conversation.

"He doesn't love you," Nita calls out from behind me.

I exhale as I turn into a deserted hallway.

I can't stop shaking. Something that sounds like a choke or a sob escapes my throat, and I lean against a door to support myself.

_Maybe I really don't deserve Tobias._

_Why is he with _me _out of all the girls he could have?_

_I'm not pretty, not special..._

My nails start to leave an imprint on my palm from clenching my fists so hard.

Muffled voices coming from within a room disrupts my thoughts. The sound of footsteps gets louder, and I quickly step away just as the door opens.

I can't make out who it is at first; it's too dark.

"Tris?" Logan's voice pierces the air. "What are you doing out here?"

"I thought I saw Christina come down this way," I lie.

Logan steps closer to me, examining my face. "Your eyes are a little red," His hand tilts my chin up.

"It's nothing, I'm just tired. And I probably had a little too much to drink." I muster a small smile. "Anyways, I should get back. Christina's probably still there. Have a good night,"

"You too, Tris." The door closes quietly behind him.

I let out a sigh, wiping my eyes with the back of my hands. _Don't believe what Nita said-_

A thud sounds at the end of the hall. My eyes flicker over. Was someone watching me this whole time?

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I say tentatively. Silence.

I bite my lip. I guess it was nothing.

I stop in front of Tobias's apartment. The door opens just as I raise my hand to knock.

"Tris." He says flatly.

"Sorry I'm late, I was-"

"With Logan. Again," He turns away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I follow him onto the balcony. The cool evening air surrounds us.

It takes a while before he speaks again. "I saw you two the other time in his office, hugging. I didn't think anything of it. But then today, after you said you'd meet me here, all I see is you running out after him. I saw you in the hallway together, and you were standing so close," He looks away, and I see traces of pain on his face.

"That day he hugged me in consolation." I explain. "It was the day I remembered what happened with Will." I look down at the floor. "And just then... I didn't leave to go after him. I left because I saw Nita."

Tobias looks surprised. "She was there?"

I nod, then avert my gaze. "She mentioned you when we talked."

"What did she say?"

"That you guys kissed." It comes out in a whisper, so quiet I'm not sure he even heard it.

"Tris." Tobias sounds stunned. "I can promise you that never happened. I don't know why Nita said that." He places his hand my forearm, trying to get me to look at him. "I wasn't lying when I said I wasn't interested in anyone but you,"

I grip the railing and look into the distance. The sun is setting, and the sky is streaked with orange and violet.

"Can I ask you a question?" I turn to face him.

"Go ahead."

"Did you think I liked Logan?"

He pushes his hair back out of his eyes. "Yeah. You guys are close. And you see each other all the time; sometimes more often than _we _get to see each other."

"That's only because he's my psychologist."

Tobias ignores my reasoning. "You always seem happy around him. Free. Different than what you're like around me,"

I pause. "I didn't really notice that. I don't know, he makes it so I feel like I can tell him anything, and he'll be there to help out."

"Why don't you go to me?" He sounds helpless.

The question startles me. I don't have an instant reply. "I... I've already put you through a lot. I didn't want to burden you, so I mostly kept my problems a secret. Besides, I'm not used to being that way around you,"

"What way?" He furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"Weak, I guess. Aren't you used to seeing me as "brave" and "strong" and everything?"

"Tris. I love you. For who you are. I know that you can't- no one can- be put-together all the time. I'm here to help you, okay? Whenever you need me."

He wraps an arm around my shoulders, and I lean into him.

"Do you think we could try to trust each other more from now?"

He nods. "Yeah. We'll always be there for each other."

We end up sitting on the floor of his balcony, his arms surrounding me. My head falls sleepily onto his chest. I can faintly feel him stroking my hair.

"Why did you want me to meet you here before?" I mumble into his shirt.

Tobias shifts a little beneath me. "I had something to show you,"

"What was it?" I lift my head up and look at him curiously. I'm completely alert now.

"Do you really want to see it?"

I nod.

He places his hands on my waist and lifts me up so I'm standing. His eyebrows pucker for a moment and he looks slightly uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong?" I say hesitantly.

He shakes his head. Tobias slips out of his jacket, then takes the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head.

I stare at the ink on his skin. I can never get used to seeing him this way.

Tobias looks at me, then hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his jeans, pulling them down slightly.

_Wait... _What_? _Is he taking off his pants?

I feel my face turn a bright shade of red. _What do I do?_

Thankfully, Tobias doesn't continue. Instead, he bites his lip and says, "I got a tattoo for you," He slowly moves his hand out of the way, and I see a number inked onto his skin.

_6._

"Tobias," I breathe. "You didn't have to- I mean, it's-"

"You're not comfortable with it?" He asks worriedly.

"No! It's not that. I just... didn't expect you to do anything like this." I kneel on the floor to get a better look. My finger gently traces the marked skin on his hip. "You should've gotten '4' tattooed beside it," I grin. "Or maybe I'll get that on my hip."

"You should," Tobias's smile matches mine.

I stand up. "Thank you," I kiss him once, softly, on the lips. I rest my forehead against his. "For all of this; for not giving up on us. I'm glad I have you,"

He places a strand of hair behind my ear. "We mend each other, don't we?"

We're so close our breaths mix together. I can feel his heart beating just above mine.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you, Tris."

Tobias cups my face in his hands and kisses me, and we continue until the last rays of sunlight disappear.


	11. Fourever On Hold

*THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE, MY APOLOGIES*

Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't been updating recently :( I don't have as much inspiration for Fourever, so I'll be putting it on hold for a while.

However, I will NOT be giving up on it, and I'll finish it eventually (hopefully during summer break) :) There's only a couple more chapters to go.

Even though I won't be updating this particular story, I'll be finishing my alternate ending to Allegiant (I'll See You Soon) and I also want to start a new story (not fanfiction this time) which will be posted on my Wattpad account (MyDauntlessCake) if any of you are interested :)

I'll try to come back to Fourever as soon as I can :) I hope you all have a good summer break xx

- Jenny


End file.
